danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:DanMachi Manga Chapter 4/@comment-4436931-20160223004242
Fan translation mistakes: I've ignored spelling mistakes, term mistakes (to a degree), etc, anything that I think isn't really important Page 2: It doesn't mention that they sealed their Arcanum to "further their entertainment". "Those Gods are..." should be "The Gods were treasured as they could give falna to people". 真髄 (shinzui) doesn't mean true power but rather the essence of something, etc Page 3: The first two paragraphs in the first panel should be rephrased. "Once someone joined the faction of a God, a Familia, they would receive a falna in exchange for favors or earning money". "But I think differently" should be "But this is what I think" Page 5: Level 2 adventurers aren't preparing to be Third Class Adventurers since Level 2 Adventurers are Third Class Adventurers Page 6: "Mind if we..." should be "Can I tell you your status orally today?". "To make a long story short" should be "Putting it bluntly" Page 7: Buzz words isn't the correct term here, special words would work better. The comparison isn't about ants, instead Hestia calls them idiots. "Some of them..." should end with "would even try to invite them even though they're already in a separate Familia". Bell didn't come back the day before but rather two days before. "Why did you..." should be "Don't increase your achieved floor without wearing any armor!". As mentioned before, titles like milady aren't in the Japanese version and therefore aren't needed Page 9: "I won't work too hard" should be "I won't do anything rash" Page 11: 女将 (okami) isn't just used for innkeepers, it generally refers to the proprietress of something Page 13: "What a good boy" should be "That's admirable!" Page 14: "Don't joke about that" should be "I can't laugh". "Being...think" should be "It's useless for an adventurer to try and act cool". "At an early stage" can be removed Page 15: "When you return..." should be "If you return like that, I'll treat you to a lot of beer! You'd be a winner!". "Even" in the third panel can be removed. "I'll be" should be added to "all right" Page 16: "Is this..." should be "So this is the party venue I am Ganesha...". The Gods' comments should be "Ganesha-san, what are you doing?" and "Ganesha-san, your're impressive!". Both are said sarcastically Page 17: Use an actual translation rather than "heavy plot" Page 19: "I'm just keeping these as leftovers" should be "these are just going to be left over!" Page 20: Hestia isn't uncomfortable but rather she doesn't like her that much Page 22: "A volcano will erupt later" should be "it'll rain lava?" Page 23: "taken by me" should be "is my favorite". A more proper term for "going out" would be "in a relationship" or something similar Page 24: Loki isn't calling Hestia a Goddess of Poverty, rather a poor Goddess. A more proper translation for うざい (uzai) is "annoying" Page 25: Don't use slang, just call them what they are